Customer interaction with a contact center is often defined by the technology known and available. Prior art contact centers facilitate interaction utilizing voice and multimedia (i.e. chat, email, text, etc.). As technology advances, such as with the advent of virtual reality (VR) technology, customers will become more familiar and may even prefer interactions utilizing the latest technology, such as VR.
One example that mixes VR technology with features of a contact center is the “teleport” scenario, whereby a customer can virtually visit a wide range of distant locations using VR technology. VR technology presently allows for companies, such as those within the travel and hospitality industry, that permit customers to remotely experience a distant exotic location using a VR headset within a booth that augments the experience with additional features like wind, heat, mist, etc., that are created locally in a “teleport” booth.